The Girl With the Gray Eyes
by TheTearsOfAnAngel
Summary: There's a new girl in Happy Harbour. A girl with gray eyes. There's a new hero in town. A girl with gray eyes. Who is she? Why is she there? What secrets does she hide? What is the truth behind the mask of Robyn Gray? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is my first Young Justice fic, so I want to hear what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Robyn. I don't own Robin, but I do own Robyn. Ponder on that for a moment.**

 **I do not Young Justice**

 **Now on with the show!**

* * *

Megan ran from the school. She was supposed to be at the Cave ten minutes ago! The Team was trying to become more like a family and was having a movie night as bonding time. Robin also said that he had something very important to share with them. Megan was planning on making cookies to share with everyone during the movie, but had been caught up talking to some of her cheerleading friends. She was almost off the school grounds when a voice called out to her,

"Hey, Megan! Wait up!" It was Robyn Gray. Robyn had just transferred to Happy Harbour a few weeks ago and no one could really figure the girl out. She dressed rather plainly, and didn't stand out very much. She almost seemed to disappear from her classes. Megan paused to let Robyn catch up with her. When she did, Megan saw the only remarkable feature on the girl. Her fierce gray eyes were like a thunderstorm. She always looked like she knew something or had a secret and that was very unsettling to the martian girl. She wasn't used to people keeping secrets. On a planet filled with mind readers there were very few people who actually had secrets, but on Earth, Megan wasn't supposed to use her telepathy on anyone but the bad guys.

"What is it, Robyn?" She asked the girl. She didn't want to sound rude, but she also wanted to get rid of Robyn as soon as possible. She was already late!

"Not much," Robyn replied casually, "I was just wondering where you rush off to every day after school. I asked some of the cheerleaders and they said you lived with your uncle over there." She gestured to the left, "But you always leave in that direction." She pointed to the right, in the direction of Mount Justice. Megan froze. She had to come up with a good reason to always leave in the opposite direction of her supposed home and quick!

"I um, I actually, _I'm in a club!_ " she blurted out. "Yeah, I have some friends who live over there and we like to meet up after school, like a club." She giggled nervously, hoping Robyn would buy the blatant lie.

Thankfully all suspicion seemed to fade from Robyn's gray eyes, "Cool! Could I meet them sometime?"

Unthinkingly, Megan nodded, "Yeah that would be great!" No, no it wouldn't, her mind shouted at her. Stop talking!

"How about this Saturday. We can have lunch together!" Robyn nodded enthusiastically. Megan ran towards Mount Justice as fast as she could to keep from saying anything else, never noticing the way Robyn's gray eyes followed her until she was no more than a speck in the distance.

* * *

Mount Justice

Artemis was laying in a chair, sharpening her arrows. Aqualad was reading a book. Robin was on his wrist computer. Superboy was watching static. And Kid Flash, well he was wearing a hole in the floor with all his pacing. At superspeed. Finally, Artemis couldn't take it anymore.

She exploded at him, "Would you quit it, Baywatch! What is wrong with you?! Why can't you just sit patiently like any other sane human being?! The smell of burning rubber is driving me crazy!"

Wally turned and snapped at her, "How are you so calm?! Megan is never late! This is the first time she's ever been late to anything and we don't even know where she is. She could be in real danger, but do you care? No, all you care about is whether I'm annoying you! Well I don't care! Because unlike you, I'm actually worried about," Wally's rant was cut off by the zeta beam.

"Recognized Miss Martian B05" The electronic voice announced Megan's entrance.

"Hi, everybody!" Megan's sweet voice rang through the mountain. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time talking with some girls at school!"

Artemis glared at Wally, "See Kid Paranoid? I told you she was fine." Wally opened his mouth to retort, but M'gann cut him off, "Wally were you worried? I'm so sorry! I didn't even think you would be worrying about me!"

Wally flashed her a grin, "Course I was worried about you, beautiful." He flirted.

Robin looked up from his computer, "Guys, enough. I told you I had important intel. Now that Miss Martian is here we can begin." The Team all turned to face him, forgetting any previous discrepancies. He continued, "Batman has informed me that there may be a new teenage vigilante in Happy Harbour." Looks of shock rippled through the group. A new hero? Why were they being told? Could they be a new team member? Robin regained their attention, "We don't know the full abilities of the new vigilante, but we know that they are calling themselves Secret."

Robin pulled up a clip of the new hero. They wore a light gray cloak and clearly carried a knife. They leapt through the darkness as if it were an old friend, but when the mystery hero turned to the camera, M'gann gasped. She would know those gray eyes anywhere. It was Robyn.

 **What do you think? I'm planning on continuing this story, but don't have a fully set plot yet. I'm undecided if I'm going to be using canon pairings. Please say in a review any pairings or characters you want to see in the story, and I will consider all of your suggestions. Please keep in mind that this story takes place in Season One after Artemis has joined the team, but before Zatanna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm back! Robyn, would you like to do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Robyn: No way! I'm your character. I would have to say that you own me. I am not saying that.**

 **Okay. Miss M, do you want to do it?**

 **Miss Martian: Okay! TheTearsOfAnAngel does not own anything you recognize. How was that?**

 **Wonderful! Thank you M'gann.**

 **Now without further ado I give you the next chapter of...The Girl With the Gray Eyes!**

* * *

Mount Justice

Five pairs of eyes turned to M'gann. Robin was the first to speak.

"Miss M?" he asked. "Do you know this girl?"

Slowly Megan nodded, "She goes to our school, mine and Superboy's. She just transferred there a few weeks ago. Her name is Robyn Gray." Robin sucked in a near silent breath at the girl's name, but only Kid Flash understood why.

Miss Martian suddenly burst into tears, "And I told her we were a club and invited her to have lunch with us on Saturday!" the martian girl wailed. Robin stepped over to the sobbing girl. He put his arms around her and held her head to his chest, running his one gloved hand through her red hair, while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Slowly the sobs quieted, and Megan lifted her head, "Thank you." she whispered.

Robin smiled at her, "Anytime, Miss M." Suddenly he turned business, "I think we can use this lunch date that M'gann has set up to gain more information about this Robyn." He turned to the green-skinned girl, "Can you get a precise date and time for Saturday by tomorrow, so I can have the place bugged?"

She nodded tearfully, "I'll ask her at school."

* * *

Happy Harbour

Megan stuck to Conner's side as they walked into the school. As she started to follow him to his first class he pushed her away,

"Megan," He turned her so they could look at each other and placed his large hands on small shoulders. "I know you're nervous, but you are strong." He lowered his voice, "You're Miss Martian." He smiled, "This girl doesn't stand a chance." Filled with newfound confidence, Megan smiled and skipped off to her first period.

Megan slipped into her seat just as the bell rang. She had never realised until then that Robyn sat next to her. She tried to read the girl's mind, but none of her thoughts were in English! They seemed to be in an ancient Earth language. She listened carefully and managed to catch and translate a few words.

"Boring…...mortals….mom…...stupid…...wisdom…...gods!" Suddenly the language switched to English, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Megan flinched slightly, hoping that Robyn didn't notice. How had the girl even noticed Megan's touch in her mind? She didn't seem like a mind reader, but as far as Megan knew, only mind readers could feel the touch of another mind. The only other possible way would be if...no that would be impossible.

RRRIIINNNGGG! The sound of the bell ripped Megan out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered her things and left the classroom, avoiding Robyn's eyes.

* * *

Happy Harbour

Megan and Robyn didn't share any more classes, until after lunch. Knowing this, Megan decided she would set a time and place for the Saturday lunch date. She walked into the lunchroom with her lunch and scanned the room for Robyn. She found the girl sitting, alone, in the corner of the room. She sat alone at her table and Megan hurried over to join her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Megan asked Robyn timidly. She hadn't forgotten the mind reading incident in homeroom and even with Conner's earlier pep talk, she was still nervous. Robyn smiled welcomingly at her and nodded.  
"That would be great!" Robyn gestured at the seat next to her. "I'd love some company." Megan suddenly felt bad for judging Robyn so quickly. She seemed like a nice girl. Before M'gann could let down her guard completely, she remembered why she was there.

"So," the martian girl began, "about Saturday, where and when would be good?"

Robyn's eyes widened slightly, "I-I" she stuttered, "I didn't expect you to actually go through with it. I'm pretty used to being brushed off. I mean, if you're only doing this because you feel obligated to we can cancel. That would be-"

"I want to Robyn." Megan smiled cutting the other girl off. "Would noon be good?" Robyn nodded silently.

They sat there for a minute before, "I like the place downtown, Athena's. It's a small cafe and bookstore. I hang out there a lot if you want to…" she trailed off.

Megan's face lit up, "That would be great!" She couldn't wait to tell Robin.

* * *

Mount Justice

Robin was typing furiously on his wrist computer. There was something missing about this "Robyn" girl. He couldn't find any information on her except the bare minimum. He was able to find her name and age, but nothing else. Not even her parents. He decided that he would have to ask Miss M when she got back from school. As if thinking about her made her appear,

"Recognized Miss Martian B05"

Robin lifted his head slightly and called to her, "Hey, Miss M! You have a good day at school? I need your help with this!" Megan flew(literally) over to the younger boy.

She peeked over his shoulder, "What do you need help with, Robin?" He pointed at the screen, "This. I was looking up records of a Robyn Gray in Happy Harbour, but she doesn't seem to exist. I can find her age and name from the school, but nothing else. No parents, no place of birth, no place of residence." He threw his arm into the air, "I just don't get it!" Robin turned to her hopefully, "Could you read her mind and see if you can get any information?" Slowly, Megan shook her head. She hated to crush Robin's hope like this, but Robyn's mind was impenetrable.

"She doesn't think in English. I can't tell what language she is thinking in, but it seems ancient." Robin's face fell. The two sat in silence for a moment before it lit up again.

"Are you able to 'record' her thoughts and replay them for the Team to hear?" he asked. At the look of confusion on M'gann's face he explained, "One of us might be able to translate some of it."

A bright smile lit up Megan's face to match Robin's, "Yes! I heard her thoughts earlier today! Call the rest of the Team!" She jumped into the air, telekinetically lifting Robin with her. She spun them around before setting them both down gently. They were going to find the Secret!

 **Hope you all liked the new chapter! Please review!**


	3. AN

**I am not going to finish this story. I have no inspiration for it and I don't have a huge interest in the fandoms anymore. I didn't want to abandon this story, but I feel like I owe it you my readers to tell you that this story will likely never be completed. If anyone would like to finish it, please PM me. I have some ideas for the ending that I would like to see from this story, but I don't have enough to get to that point. I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to finish this story. Remember, if you want to finish it yourself, send me a PM. I would love to see this story completed, I just don't think I'm able to do that. If you don't want to pick up this story, but want to know how I planned to end it or have any questions about Robyn(godly parent, mortal parent siblings, reason for being in Happy Harbor, etc.) write a review or send me a PM. If your question is about something I had considered for the story I will be glad to share!**


End file.
